goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin escapes Panama and gets WSP (Featuring the Save-Ums and Hi-5)
Characters Calvin-Eric Gilbert-Paul, Simon (angry) Gilbert's dad-Steven Store Clerk-Dallas Jock's mom-Callie, Veena (angry) Jock-Simon Movie Clerk-Duncan Calvin's dad-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Joseph Selaty-Kimberly MomoYouMookSaidTimon-Salli Althea Andrea-Princess Buddy Bro-Diesel Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Joey-Steven Salli-Allison Sarah West-Karen Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka Chung-Amy B B Jammies-Shy Girl Ray Harroun-Daniel Joe Dawson-Geraint Jules Goux-Hugh Rene Thomas-Tom Ralph DePalma-Lee Dario Resta-James Howdy Wilcox-Russel Gaston Chevrolet-Ryan (Acapela) Tommy Milton-Frank (Voiceforge) Jimmy Murphy-Top Hat (Voiceforge) Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 Shaun-Steven Jenn-Julie Curtis-Joey Carla-Susan Kimee-Princess Judge Judy-Fiona Prince Tuesday-David Prince Wednesday-Diesel King Friday-Juan Queen Saturday-Carmen Plot Calvin gets himself in more trouble from the Save-Ums, Hi-5 and more good people for escaping Panama. Gilbert, his dad, Jock and his mom make cameo appearances when Calvin goes to the video store and the movies. Also, the Indy 500 racers and Microsoft Characters are introduced after the Save-Ums and Hi-5. Transcript (in plane) Calvin: Home sweet home. (at home) Calvin: Since I'm home, I'm going to get The Dreamers on DVD. (at video store) Gilbert: Dad, I said I wanted The Incredibles on DVD right now! Gilbert's dad: Gilbert, I told you The Incredibles costs $11 so I'm offering you Rugrats in Paris! You can have what I suggested for you or else you will have nothing at all! Gilbert (Simon's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME? GO AHEAD DAD! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT THE DVD STORE! Gilbert's dad: That's it! We're going home and you're getting nothing from this store or for Christmas as well! Gilbert (Pinkie Pie sound effect): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Store Clerk: What can I get you? Calvin: I would like to have The Dreamers on DVD. Store Clerk: Here you go. Calvin: Thanks. (at home) Calvin: I will watch it now. (after watching the DVD) Calvin: I loved that DVD. Now I'm going to go on my computer. (later) Calvin: Yes, I made the opening to Inside Out 1977 VHS Real Not Fake. Now I'm going to see Shame in theaters. (at the movie) Jock's mom: Jock, I said I wanted two tickets to see Rogue One: A Star Wars Story right now! Jock: Mom, the clerk said the tickets to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story were sold out! You can either have two tickets to Destination Moon or else we will go straight home! My voice is Simon because I'm mad at you! Jock's mom (Veena's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME? GO AHEAD! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT AMC! Jock: That is it Mom! This was one of the worst things you did to anyone in public! We're going home right now and I will tell Dad about this! Jock's mom (Fluttershy sound effect): AND YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME! Movie Clerk: What can I get you? Calvin: I want to see Shame. Movie Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Calvin's dad: Oh my God, Calvin shouldn't have escaped Panama, got The Dreamers on DVD, and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (Calvin arrives) Calvin's dad: Calvin, how dare you escape Panama, get The Dreamers on DVD and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Calvin: I saw Shame in Theaters. Calvin's dad: Oh my God! Calvin, how dare you see Shame in theaters! You know that movie was rated NC-17! That's it! I'm calling some people over! (later) Calvin's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you tried to marry Chloe Piper and got sent to Panama! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and I can't believe you escaped Pamana and got The Dreamers on DVD! Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty! Calvin, The Dreamers is rated NC-17 and you're 14, not 18! MomoYouMookSaidTimon: I'm MomoYouMookSaidTimon and I can't believe you made the opening to Inside Out 1977 VHS Real not Fake! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Calvin, Inside Out came out in 2015, not in 1977! Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro, the good Bro character and I can't believe you saw Shame in theaters! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! Calvin, Shame is rated NC-17 and you're too young to see these kinds of movies! Calvin: Hold on! I forgot to tell you this. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Calvin: I killed Sasha and Mela. (Scary sound plays) Shawn Brunner: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Calvin, how dare you kill your sisters! You don't kill anyone who is part of your family! Also, you broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments, which is I Shall Not Kill! Buddy Bro: Even worse, North Korea will launch an invasion on Africa and attack us everyday! Calvin's dad: They were my favorite characters from Samansa! Calvin, why did you do that to our daughters? We're going to their funeral! Calvin: No! Not her funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: Sasha and Mela were killed by Calvin. Rest in peace. Now Joey and Salli Starship will say a few words about them. Joey: We will miss Sasha and Mela. Salli: We hope they go to Heaven. (at the grave) Calvin: I'm glad my dumb sisters are gone for good! Calvin's dad: Oh my God! How dare you talk that way about your sisters! That's it! We're going straight home! (Calvin and his dad are going back) LouieLouie95: Shawn Brunner, can I get Calvin some diapers? Shawn Brunner: No because Diesel already went to WalMart to get Calvin some. Althea Andrea: I'm calling Radar Overseer Scotty about this! Radar Overseer Scotty: What is it? Althea Andrea: I called to say that Calvin escaped Panama, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his sisters! Radar Overseer Scotty: Calvin escaped Panama, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his sisters? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm bringing Sarah West, the Save-Ums, Hi-5, the Indy 500 Racers and my Microsoft Friends to teach him a lesson! (at home) Calvin's dad: Everything in your room is getting destroyed once and for all! Calvin's dad: You have some more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm upset with you for escaping Panama and for the murder of your sisters! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: I'm Custard! Noodle: I'm Noodle! B B Jammies: Me B B Jammies! Ka Chung: And I'm Ka Chung and we're the Save-Ums! We can't believe you escaped Panama and killed your sisters! Ray Harroun: I'm Ray Harroun and if you flatten my tires, you will be forced to pay $150 for new tires! Joe Dawson: I'm Joe Dawson and if you smash my windows with a brick, you will be forced to pay $250 for new windows! Jules Goux: I'm Jules Goux and if you use up all my fuel, you will be forced to pay $350 for gasoline! Rene Thomas: I'm Rene Thomas and if you damage my car, you will be forced to pay $400 for a new car! Ralph DePalma: I'm Ralph DePalma and if you hijack my car and have it spin out of control, you will be forced to pay $450 for the damages! Dario Resta: I'm Dario Resta and if you smash my headlights, you will be forced to pay $500 for the damages! Howdy Wilcox: I'm Howdy Wilcox and if you dare to smash my taillights, you will be forced to pay $550 for the damages! Gaston Chevrolet: I'm Gaston Chevrolet and if you put a potato in the tailpipe of my race car and make it explode, you will pay $600 for the damages! Tommy Milton: I'm Tommy Milton and if you force me to lose the race, you will be sued with $650! Jimmy Murphy: I'm Jimmy Murphy and if you ruin the paint scheme of my car, you will have to pay $750 to paint the car back to normal! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and if you steal my ROFLcopter, you will be charged with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, you will be killed by my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! Shaun: I'm Shaun! Jenn: I'm Jenn! Curtis: I'm Curtis! Carla: I'm Carla! Kimee: And I'm Kimee and we're Hi-5! We can't take this anymore! Carla: This would teach you a giant lesson. You will be forced to wear nappies forever! Curtis: We will take away the movie back to Walmart! Jenn: You will do endless homework until you go to college at 21! Shaun: There's no porn, no sexyland, no gunshops, no pubs, no alcohol, no tobacco, no strip clubs, no Scream, no After the Ball and no 50 Shades of Grey! Radar Overseer Scotty: There's also no McDonald's, no Burger King, no KFC, no Wendy's and no other fast food restaurants! Microsoft Anna: The only things you eat are Japanese food, Chinese food, fancy restaurants, Walt Disney World and Universal Studios. Calvin's dad: You heard them! Now go upstairs to your room! Category:Grounded Stuff